


Earth, Water, Fire and Air

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles that express elemental moments of awareness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ace of Shields

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Ace of Shields – Eowyn

 

 

 

The men have ridden away, brandishing sword and axe. Now old and young are gathered in what safety we can provide. Our past, our future - if Rohan is to survive, these must survive.

 

Without the children, all would fight. But in them sunrise is already captive, a dawn of hope and continuance. The old, in a culture such as ours, are the last chance for our history and stories to survive.

 

That leaves only us. We are the shield wall of the sacred lands, our bodies the last defense between the family and the foe. I understand. I am ready


	2. Ace of Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four drabbles that express elemental moments of awareness.

Ace of Cups - Arwen

There is a legend of a grail – a sacred vessel that held, at an hour of great trial, the blood of a savior.

Over long years, most have come to think it a cup, a golden bowl raised in salute to sacrifice.

But it has always been both darker and brighter than that – all women understand what it is to be a vessel that carries the blood forward to a new generation.

I was content alone, until my heart recognized in his eyes the fëa of a savior and I knew the time had come to carry our blood forward.


	3. Ace of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four drabbles that express elemental moments of awareness.

Ace of Swords - Aragorn

When they gave me my sword it was broken, and so was I – a ragged spirit handed from father to son, hoping for a day of fire and water.

Newly tempered, quenched and sharpened, it fell to me to restore the light of our star. Andúril, Flame of the West… they said no man could stand before it’s fire and live. But I had not been reborn.

What power hides in sacrifice that it reaches always for that which makes its purchase precious? Your blade lies broken in your hand. Quenched in your blood, I too am at last re-forged.


	4. Ace of Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four drabbles that express elemental moments of awareness.

Ace of Wands – Faramir

I heard voices in my head for days as I struggled with the burden that had been laid upon me – a white staff of ash, come to me through ashes.

I had burned as well, but had not surrendered myself to the fire. Had I burned long enough to be purified of all the darkness I had swallowed?

Later they told me more, and with every word the staff grew heavier in my hand and my heart.

I though nothing would ever feel as good – as liberating and healing - as giving it away…  
until he gave it back to me.  



End file.
